


A LOVE THAT LAST FOREVER

by JoTracy123456



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoTracy123456/pseuds/JoTracy123456
Summary: A new girl appears in school who is shy, can John and Virgil help her?





	1. The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is the first off all my stories so enjoy

A love that lasts forever  
Chapter 1

(In Virgil's point a view)

It had been a very long summer and I had been so glad to get beck to school. So was John in way. Scott had gone off to college, so John and I ended up helping Dad and Grandma out with Gordon and Alan. Sometimes it was hard, but we got there.  
Once I arrived into school I went in for my first class of the morning, as I walked into the class room. I see a girl about my age sitting right at the very back, so I decided to walk over to her and say Hello. So, must be new here, so I made my way over to her

"Hey, my name is Virgil, are you new here?" I asked as I held my hand it for her to take it  
"Yeah, I am, my name is Jo and I live with my foster parents. If I am honest I am so glad to get here." Said Jo  
"Is everything alright at home with your foster parents?" I asked her to see if she would open to me  
"can we talk about this later, I want to get on with my studies here?" asked Jo

"Sure, we can leave it till lunch time, why don't you join me to talk some more? I know that you are very new to here, I would like to show around and take you under my wing. What do you think?  
"it wouldn't do any harm why not?" Said Jo with a smile.  
It didn't take long for lunch time to come around, I had met Jo as promised and we walked to the school canteen. There we were met by my younger brother John. While we were having lunch, Jo Had told us all about herself and why she was living with foster parents. She didn't open, but I know through time she will.  
John and I had offered to walk her home after a long and hard day at School. I was shocked to discover that Jo lived right next door to us.


	2. Chapter 2: Being there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Jo open up about what is going on next door

A Love That Lasts Forever  
Chapter 2

It had been 24 hours since we had walked Jo back home to her foster parents, I had got the feeling that she didn't want to go back there. Jo had always met us at the end of the road, so we can walk her back to school. When we had met her, I could almost tell something was wrong. She looked really upset, I wanted to ask Jo about it, but John got there before me.  
"Hey Jo, is everything alright with you this morning? You look a little upset, you don't have to tell us anything, but we are worried about you." said John  
"I just want out, I don't like my foster parents if anything happens it is me who gets the blame for everything in that house. I know with all this worrying it will affect my school work and I don't want to take that chance. Guys, I don't know what to do"

"Would be willing to tell us what these foster parents are doing to you? I know it is going to be hard for you, but we are here to support you in whatever way we can." said Virgil  
"I can't what if they found out that I had been talking to you? I have only known the two of you for 24 hours."  
"Look, Jo, we want to look after you and we are doing no harm, I tell you what why don't you join us for dinner tonight? We can talk more about this, you will be made more than welcome" said John with a smile.

"I will think about it, I just need to get on with my school work. Are you two okay to meet up for lunch? I will tell you then."  
"Okay, Jo we will see you then," I said to Jo who left to go to her classes. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, if her foster parents are that bad then why didn't her social worker move her out of there.  
"Maybe her foster parents cut connect with her social worker after Jo had been placed there," said John.  
"I don't get it John something is going on there I can feel it."  
"let's not panic just yet, if Jo agrees to have dinner with us then she might open up a bit more. The more time we spend with Jo the better, I also know that you have a crush on her" said, John, as we both left for our own classes.


	3. chapter 3: Finding out what is going on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can John and Virgil talk to Jo?

A love that lasts forever  
Chapter 3

It had come to the end of the school day, Jo had decided to take Virgil and John up on their offer for dinner. As the three of them walked into the house Grandma could tell that something was wrong. If Jo didn't want to go back next door to her foster parents. r  
"Grandma is it okay if Jo stays for dinner? Asked Virgil, Grandma could tell that her grandson was worried about her.  
"Sure, she can Virgil, why don't you take Jo into the living room with Alan and Gordon."  
Virgil and John took Jo into the living room while the dinner was getting made. This is a good time for both Virgil and John to talk to Jo about what is going on next door with her foster parents.

"So, Jo what has been happening next door? You have told us that you don't get on with your foster parents. Asked Virgil  
"I really don't like living there, over the last few weeks I have been getting the blame for everything in there. It doesn't help that they have two of their own kids and they want me to babysit every night. I can't seem to get my school work done their ether. I am really scared of them, I don't know how my days are going to do from one day till the next" said Jo  
"How would you feel if we had a word with Dad, maybe he could foster you if you aren't happy there? Asked John  
"I don't know, if they know that your family is willing to do that, they wouldn't be too happy about it."  
"It is an option to think about, you would be made very welcome and Gordon and Alan would be happy to have a big sister to look up too" said John with a smile. In hoping that Jeff will agree to taking her in.


	4. chapter 4: The worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can Virgil talk Jeff into taking her in?

A Love That Lasts Forever  
Chapter 4  
(In Virgil's point a view)

After we had dinner, John and I decided to walk Jo back over to her foster parents. By the looks of that she was giving us, I could somehow tell that Jo didn't want to go back. I could also tell that she was scared. Her foster parents weren't in, but she wanted to get started on her homework. We had told her if she needed anything then we were there to support her.  
It had been a couple of hours now, Dad could tell that I was worried about something. After Dad had put Alan and Gordon to bed, he came to have a chat with me. I wouldn't really open to Dad about this and Scott was off at college, so I wouldn't have any other chance here.  
"Are you Okay Virgil? You didn't seem yourself after dinner, what's wrong?"

"I am worried about Jo Dad, she seems to be having a hard time with her foster parents next door. When we were walking Jo back we got the impression that she didn't want to go back there. Dad I am really worried now"  
"Has Jo told you what is going on in there?" asked Dad  
"She has told John and I that if anything goes wrong then Jo gets the blame, her foster parents do have two other kids of their own. Jo has babysit most nights. When she is doing that her homework doesn't get done. She does worry about her school work Dad." I explained  
"So, do you and John want me to get this investigated?"

"Please Dad, I really wouldn't ask, and I don't want to look into this on my own, we had told Jo that if she felt safe here then she is more then welcome to stay with us, so we can take her in, can we Dad?"  
"Let me talk this over with your Grandmother to see what we can come up with, I am sure that we can work out something. Do you feel better after getting that off your chest son?"  
"Yeah I do Dad thanks" just then Dad hears a knock on the door but leaves Grandma to get it. Once Grandma had opened the door she seen Jo who looked as if she had been beating.  
"What happened dear?"  
"I don't know, I was just doing my homework when they walked in and beat me for no reason. Mrs Tracy, I don't want to go back there, please don't make me" said Jo.  
Just then Dad came walking down the stairs with me behind him, we had heard voices. I couldn't believe that Jo was back already, we had only just walked her back home. As soon as we were down the stairs Jo ran into my arms pulling me into a hug.

"You are going to be alright" I said to Jo as Grandma led her over to the sofa, it didn't take long for Dad to realize what had happened. I could tell that he needed to do something about this because we know this can't go on. Once Grandma had Jo settled for the night, Dad had taken himself next door to speak to Jo's foster parents to let them know that he would be stopping this by reporting them. He told them that Jo would be stopping with us a couple of nights.  
When Dad had told them that they didn't sound to happy about it, but they understood that Jo needed a break. I know once we are at school then Dad is planning on making some phone calls because I can't bear to see Jo upset like this. When I know that we can do something to help her


End file.
